


Ньюфаг земель фикбуковских

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody, site: ficbook.net
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Повесть о том, как столкнулись ожидания молодого писателя с жестокой реальностью.





	Ньюфаг земель фикбуковских

**Author's Note:**

> Ошибки в речи персонажей сделаны намерено. Все совпадения с реальными людьми вам померещились.

      Появилась как-то на фикбуковском свете человеколичинка. Маленькая такая — одиннадцать лет всего, — но уже полная надежд и мечтаний. И человеколичинка эта гордо именовала себя писателем, но, с вашего позволения, я буду звать её просто Ю. Ползала Ю по фикбуковским полям в одиночестве. Нет, были у Ю друзья — например, человеколичинка Сы, — но писателями они не были и на фикбук не заползали. Да и сама Ю только-только появилась на фикбуке, и не успели ещё постоянные читатели протоптать дорожки к её участку, а над делянками для работ не кружилось ни одного лайка. Но за границами фикбука у Ю жизнь была интересная-интересная: и поездки на море, и каникулы, и так далее. И вот решила Ю свою жизнь превратить в фанфик. Чтобы все не только и жизни её узнали, но и писательский талант оценили по достоинству. Правда, прежде Ю не доводилось мемуары писать, но она решила во всем положиться на своих любимых видеоблогеров, даже не задумавшись о том, что они обитают на немного других землях и потому растят работы иначе.  
  
      Оглянувшись на пустые поля вокруг, Ю решила, что не мешало бы читателей приманить. Поэтому, прежде чем вырастить первый текст, Ю высадила лаконичное объявление, где, как добропорядочный вежливый человек поздоровалась, рассказала о себе и добавила, что первую свою работу выложит сегодня ровно в 19:00. Подумав, дописала ещё “надеюсь она вам понравиться” и, довольно осмотрев результат своих трудов, налепила на текст пару красивых наклеек с фэндомами и жанрами, не особо разбираясь, что на них написано, да уползла свой первый шедевр растить.  
  
      Выложила Ю и первую часть, и вторую — всё в разные фанфики, — и начала третью готовить, но вот зазвенели колокольчики отзывов. Ю радостно подорвалась и поползла слушать, что же скажут её первые преданные фанаты. "Вау как быстро!" — подумала Ю. — "У меня же талант!"  
  
      Первым ей на глаза попалось странное млекопитающее. Оно попаслось вокруг первой части, задумчиво осмотрело её и сказало:   
  
      — Автор, у вас направленность неправильная, и ошибок много. Но задумка мне нравится, я могла бы быть вашей бетой.  
  
      Замерла Ю, да так и плюхнулась на землю в недоумении. Направленность? Ошибки?  
  
      Расстроившись, стерла она запись об отзыве, а комментатора прогнала, размахивая совочком и лейкой, да крикнула вдогонку:  
  
      — Я пишу так как хочу! И нинужна мне никакая бета!  
  
      Отдышавшись немного, пошла она к своему объявлению, над которым тоже колокольчик отзыва надрывался. "Чего под объявлением писать? Я фанфик уже выложила!" — подумала Ю. — "Вот дураки, там же время написано!".  
  
      Увидела Ю что-то. Змею-не змею, но длинное и мохнатое — настолько большое, что терялось в тумане. Длинное и мохнатое обнюхало объявление и фыркнуло:  
  
      — Почитали бы правила! Для объявлений другие места есть. А за такое и забанить могут!  
  
      Фыркнуло, втыкнуло в землю рядом с объявлением красный флажок и ушло.  
  
      Ю ахнула, повозилась вокруг флажка — тот не выдергивался, плюнула и побежала по ссылке-следу за длинным и мохнатым прямо в туман.  
  
      Туман рассеялся, и Ю неловко замерла.  
  
      Длинное и мохнатое оказалось мастодонтом — точнее, хоботом мастодонта. Конечно, это был всего лишь маленький и хилый детеныш мастодонта — эдакий мастодонтенок, — но Ю он показался просто огромным.  
  
      У мастодонта была куча выложенных работ, над которыми переливалось и вилось хотя бы несколько зеленых крылатых лайков, а кое-где жужжал рой из нескольких сотен. Дорожка к загону-профилю была укатана, утоптана и заставлена подарками на золотых подставочках. Мастодонтенок валялся посреди всего этого многообразия, перебирал тексты — что-то откладывалось на копирование в другие земли, — отвечал на звонки-колокольчики и на Ю никакого внимания не обращал.  
  
      Ю напряглась, напыжилась и крикнула в почтовый ящик:  
  
      — Типо ты такого не пишешь!  
  
      Мастодонт заворочался, повернулся и с удивлением посмотрел на Ю. Потом присмотрелся к её ссылке-следу, хоботом нащупал привязку к работе, осмотрел свой комментарий, почесал затылок, припоминая. Когда Ю уже начала закипать, мастодонт всё же соизволил ответить:  
  
      — Представьте себе, нет.  
  
      Конечно, мастодонт сказал что-то там ещё, снова забухтел про правила ресурса, но Ю его уже не слушала. Она попозла по первому ряду работ, распихивая читающих мимокрокодилов и читая наклейки. Наклеечки были какими-то скучными. Стишочки какие-то, фантастика, постчегототам и так далее. Куда этому мусору до рассказа о её поездке в Турцию, где все события расписаны по минутам! Дальше ряда из последних пяти выложенных работ Ю даже не попозла: и так по описаниям понятно, что написано говно, о чем она не преминула сообщить автору. Правда, работы открывать не стала – нечего такой бездарности просмотры накручивать! – снова в почтовый ящик свое личное мнение вбросила.  
  
      Но автор вместо того, чтобы расстроиться и расплакаться, как ожидала Ю, мстительно потирая лапки, вдруг умилился. Да ещё поблагодарил Ю за то, что она профиль его пролистала и описания к работам прочла. А потом ещё спасибо сказал: мол, будет чем друзьям похвастаться — шутка ли, йашку до подрыва пукана довел!  
  
      Что такое йашка, Ю не знала, но звучало очень обидно. Потому Ю отползла назад и вызвала свою давнюю подругу, человеколичинку Сы.  
  
      Зашевелились Ю и Сы, начали лепить какашки и кидаться — правда, по-прежнему исключительно в почтовый ящик. Опознали по ответам, что мастодонт этот был женского полу, и погнали задираться:  
  
      — Заебись умная!  
  
      — Ботанка!  
  
      — Кошатница!  
  
      — Сочувствую твоим друзьям!  
  
      — Узбагойся!  
  
      — Рот закрой!  
  
      Но мастодонт странный какой-то попался. Вместо того, чтоб заколотить почтовый ящик гвоздями, в угол забиться да рыдать, он дорожку подмёл, работы причесал и место для говна подготовил: а чего удобрениям зря пропадать?  
  
      Тогда Сы сменила тактику и вместо говна полезла к мастодонту с обвинениями. Она сколотила трибуну и начала слёзно вещать:  
  
      — Ты оскорбляешь писателя! Поддержи человека хоть каплю! Он же всё-таки старается!!! А ты унижаешь человека и его фантазию!  
  
      Человеколичинка Ю в это время стояла рядом, заламывала лапки, проливала горькие слезы и всячески демонстрировала, как ей плохо и униженно стало от слов мастодонта.  
  
      Мастодонт скептически посмотрел на личинок, на чистые отзывы под работами, куда так и не накидали говна — не то пожалели гости удобрений, не то постеснялись, — и возразил, что тексты Ю он вообще-то не читал, только то объявление, которому на фикбуке как бы не место. А потом, посмотрев на ошибки, которые сияли в речи личинок как звезды в ночи, добавил, что им стоило бы почитать литературу хорошую, художественную.  
  
      Тут Ю окончательно триггернуло и бомбануло. Школа и учеба — вот что человеколичинка ненавидела всеми фибрами своей личиночной души. Ю встала в позу и заорала:  
  
      — Мне твои литературы к чёрту не нужны! От школы и твоей литературы мой ум выше не станит и твои книги в жизни не пригадяться!  
  
      — Человек пишет о том о чем хочет, о своей жизни! — взвыла Сы, поддакивая. — А не о какой-то там фантастике!  
  
      — Мой ум больше в два раза чем у тебя!!! — завопила напоследок Ю.  
  
      Мастодонт удрученно покачал головой и прикрыл глаза хоботом. С детства мастодонт любил учиться и фантастику читать, и даже теперь, к преклонным двадцати годам, такое пренебрежение к знаниям весьма его огорчало, как и бессмысленное меряние пиписьками, которое он, увы, перерос. Поэтому, поняв, что пользы — даже в виде говна — общение с личинками ему не принесло, он сплюнул и сказал:  
  
      — Раз вы слишком ахуенны для саморазвития — флаг вам в руки и барабанные палочки в зубы.  
  
      А потом отвернулся и просто ушел спать.  
  
      Человеколичинки опешили.  
  
      — Да отстань от нас уже! — завопила Сы, пока Ю запихивала очередное письмо с оскорблениями в почтовый ящик. О том, что они сами приползли на территорию мастодонта, никто из личинок уже и не вспомнил.  
  
      — Пока заучка, — гордо сказала Ю и, подхватив подругу, поползла прочь: вдруг там наконец фанаты появились, а они здесь тратят время на этого прилипучего глупого мастодонта?  
  
      А утром дорогу на участок Ю перегородил админский банхаммер. Первые работы, в которые мимокрокодилы натыкали флажков, по велению админов удалились и завяли. Новые тексты высадить не получалось — админы забрали с собой совочек и леечку. Сама же Ю с завязанным ртом недовольно ползала по своему участку и мысленно проклинала всех и вся: от глупых комментаторов и гадкого мастодонта до админов с их дурацкими правилами.  
  
      "И чего им не панравился мой рассказ!" — возмущалась Ю. — "Как будто другие так не пишут. Зато это моя жизнь, а не какое-то там! Идиоты ебаные!"  
  
      А мастодонт, проснувшись к полудню, довольно прискакал к участку Ю, чтобы попрощаться — так ему приставучие бесполезные личинки надоели. Только оказалось, что банхаммер и почтовый ящик Ю заблокировал заодно, чтобы пресечь всякие контакты с внешним миром. Поэтому мастодонт молча сочувственно покивал и, развернувшись, ушел писать новые фанфики — возможно, даже эту историю.


End file.
